herofandomcom-20200223-history
Snow Villiers
Snow Villers is a great man he never saw serah for 10 years. Back then serah showed snow her mark from the fal'ce. Then serah ran away. So snow gave her the pleral necklace then said I'll be back just wait for me. Then this problem came. Lightning vanatiost away by timetraveling in valhalla she never forgotten serah so she is a knight in vallahalla. Then etro's gate was open a time traveling boy came out and his name was noel noel kreiss.Lghtning to ld him to get serah from new bodhum.Then serah had a dream about Lightning fightning a guy named caius. He's the most powerful guy in vallhalla. Then the battle of caius came. Appearance and Personality Final Fantasy XIII Snow has light blond hair, blue eyes, and a stubble beard. He wears a black bandanna, black gloves, large gray boots, a light blue vest over a black shirt, and a striped blue scarf hanging from a belt under a long beige trench coat with frayed hems. The coat functions as his weapon, as it is fused with AMP technology. One of Snow's pendants has a symbol of a cat, which is the logo of NORA. Snow's foot size is 33 centimeters (about a foot long). His l'Cie brand is on his left forearm. Snow keeps calling himself "The Hero". Although his heart may be in the right place and he wishes to help anyone in need, he has a tendency to talk and act before thinking, which can infuriate the people around him. Acknowledging Snow's flamboyant nature, Sazh calls him "one of the kids". Lightning describes Snow as "arrogant and chummy from the get-go, thinks he's everyone's pal", and that his best quality is being "too stubborn to die". Snow is hot-headed and and fearless in the face of danger and has little regard to authorities. Snow hides whatever guilt he feels by acting optimistic, though doing so causes people to misunderstand him. Snow is defined by his love for Serah and even after learning about her being a Pulse l'Cie, he chooses to stand beside her and help her complete her Focus. His relationship with Serah puts him in conflict with Lightning, who at first believes him to be an irresponsible idiot unworthy of her sister. Final Fantasy XIII-2 Snow no longer wears his bandana, vest or scarf and now has a shorter beard and slightly longer hair. He wears a dark red shirt under a dark gray trench coat with frayed hems. His hair is swept back and exposes his ears. He bears a new Pulse l'Cie brand of an unknown fal'Cie on his left arm closer to his elbow than his original brand. Director Motomu Toriyama has said that Snow does not have a "jealous personality", and therefore doesn't mind Serah going off with Noel Kreiss to find Lightning. Overall, Snow's personality has not changed from Final Fantasy XIII. Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII Snow has been reported to appear in Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII wearing a new outfit. Category:Male Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Final Fantasy Heroes Category:Heroes with superhuman strength Category:Aerokinetic Heroes Category:Aquakinetic Heroes Category:Cryomancers Category:In love heroes Category:Vehicular Heroes Category:Bosses Category:Heroes who lose their temper Category:Troy Baker-Played Heroes